Cloaked in Red
by Ryoko Kashino
Summary: We all know what red Kryptonite does to our beloved Clark Kent. We never really know how Chloe found him so I made up a small tale. Please read and reveiw. Much luv, Ryoko. Ps--It's done y'all and thanks you to all my faithful readers & reviewers!
1. A love lost is found

Cloaked in Red

Whoa! It's been a while since I have posted anything having to do with my favorite show ever Smallville.  Damn I cannot wait to see the season final next week! And on Tuesday the second season will be hitting store shelves everywhere! Yay, oh you know this crazy fangirl is gone be waiting for the stores to open! Okay well I wrote a Chlark shipper again, I laughed wickedly.  He needs to be with CHLOE! You can believe I was laughing hysterically last night at Lana's predicament.  And I laughed even harder as I noticed the girl that was the nemesis shared my name.  On my, I am twisted! O.K. all please read and review.

    Much luv & L8rs,

     Ryoko Kashino

  Ch 1.  A love lost is found

            A month had passed and still not a single word from Clark.  Chloe sat there staring at her computer screen in the busy offices of the Daily Planet.  The summer seemed to be moving fast, maybe it was the fast pace of Metropolis.  If she was in Smallville, the days would've felt like years. 

            "Sullivan!!!!!"

            Chloe jumped to her feet and ran into Weinstein's office; she stood in the door way waiting for the okay to enter.  In her sight was an older man with salt and pepper hair.  He was chomping on some gum, he looked up briefly and then pointed and his coffee cup. Chloe ran in grabbed the cup.  Wow, she was a glorified coffee girl. So far her internship seemingly hadn't gone as planned.  At least she had her foot in the door, it's more than any other kid her age would be doing.  Most would be running about carefree and brain dead.  That wasn't Chloe Sullivan.  She was an investigative reporter since she could formulate a question.  No one could ever pull the wool over her eyes.  If they did she dug until she knew the absolute truth! She was in her element. 

            "Sullivan!!!!"  The same scream she heard earlier shook her from her inter pep talk, she turned her head to see Weinstein's head popping out of the door way.  She rushed over with his refill and he looked at her, "Thanks, kiddo.  Say, take the rest of the day off.  We'll see you bright and early Monday morning."

            "But sir, I should stay, really the day isn't over…"

            "Sullivan, take the afternoon off and be a kid.  Go shopping, or whatever it is you kids like to do now days.  Live your teenage life Sullivan.  You still have enough time to be that tough no B.S. reporter that you'll become."

            Chloe as about to argue but the look on Weinstein's face told her it was wise she just take the offer.  As Chloe exited the building she stood on the busy side walk and thought over where she should head.  Starbucks two long blocks away or the greasy burger joint across the way called Jim's. Tough choice, she headed towards Starbucks as she waited for the crosswalk sign to read 'walk' when she heard her phone ring.  She reached into her purse and suddenly the small crowd around her began to move.  She did too still digging in her purse. Not watching what she was doing she bumped into someone.

            "Oh, I'm' so sorry!" she said without looking up.

 "You really should watch where you're going."

            That voice, her head bolted up and she looked all around her.  She saw a tall dark haired guy walking away from her.  She spun on her heal and followed him.  After watching him walk she could tell it was him.  She knew that walk even with the over abundance of confidence that beamed from him, she knew it was Clark.  Slowly, she let the distance grow between them.  In reality she wanted to scream his name and run to him.  All her impulses were telling her to do it but the reporter in her told her no.  So instead she just stalked him.  Once he stopped and turned, she quickly turned her head to the glass window to her right side.  Thank the gods; she had stopped in front of a jewelry store.  She touched the glass all the while eyeing him from the corner of her eye. When he turned around to walk she kept up the hunt.  Soon the tall buildings of Metropolis dissipated as the buildings became four story white plain buildings a few here and there with dark tinted windows.  Obviously, this was the warehouse district.  Chloe drank in the whole area. Memorizing it, she needed to in order to come back and catch him off guard. 

After what seemed like miles of walking she saw Clark stop at a building with the top story having a full wall length of black window. Her feet were tired. _Damn that farm boy and his athletic body, he could probably run a marathon and not break a sweat_, she thought. He was only about three hundred feet away from her when he started to walk up a set of stairs.  Chloe watched him.  God he was still so gorgeous, she shook her head then wrote down the address.  She had just turned around when she ran into something.  She noticed it was a broad chest.  Her view slowly moved up the chest to catch sight of the boy she missed so much.  Only his face didn't have the sweet innocence it usually had.  Instead she saw a face of deception.  His eyes longer had the sweet glint but held rather a cold as ice glare.  He licked his lips and said, "It's funny running into you like this."

            "You, just, I saw you… how the hell did you do that Kent!"

            "It's a talent.  I'm always where you'd least expect me. And you still the little investigative reporter I see."

            "What?"

            "C'mon."

            Chloe didn't have much time before Clark grabbed her arm and dragged her with him across the street to the same building he'd just entered moments before.  As they stood at the top of the stairs Chloe was afraid.  She'd never seen Clark act his way.  She looked at the stairs wanting to make a mad dash down them when Clark said, "You'd never move fast enough, so please come in."

            Chloe's head spun to look at Clark.  Her eyes grew wide with fear so quickly;

 It brought a cold hard smile to his face.  Clark waved his hand towards the door. Chloe watched the motion her mind screamed for her to run but her mouth said, "Thank you, Clark."

            Slowly and cautiously she walked in the building.  The lights flickered on and soon her footsteps were echoed by his.  She stood in shock, this was an apartment.  The décor was very modern so unlike that of the Kent farm. Chloe's breath caught as her eyes traveled over every detail of the room before her.  How could he afford this, his parents back at home were struggling to keep the farm and yet here he was in the lap of luxury.  Clark walked past her and sat on the gorgeous black leather couch.  He smirked at her and said, "You like it? It's a total step up from that stupid loft in the barn."

            Chloe was still amazed.  She just couldn't understand how or why he'd be here, and like this, she wanted to shake some sense into him but instead she just said, "Yeah, it's very different."

            "Different good or different bad?" he asked as he stood and stepped closer to her.  He raised his hands to her upper arms and gently ran his finger tips up and down. At his touch Chloe's flesh was goose bumping to life. A shiver was sent up her spine as his face closed in on hers.  His lips only millimeters from hers, she could feel his warm breath on her lips as he said, "You're a lucky one, not many women get to see this place in the daylight." Quickly he pressed his lips against hers.  Chloe eyes closed, her body was quivering, his touch had never done this to her before, she was at his mercy in that moment.  Suddenly a light switched on. Chloe then struggled in his grip and finally pushed him off.  He smiled wickedly and said. "C'mon Chloe, you know you've always wanted me to do that to you."

            "Clark, what the hell is wrong with you! Do you know how badly you're missed at home? What's up with this whole Rico Suave thing? It's not earning you points in my book.  Why are you hiding? Come back to Smallville with me this weekend. Your…"

            "My what? Just say it Chloe, my what; my family wants me back. There's nothing there for me in Smallville any more. My life there ended.  I belong here in Metropolis.  You know I never knew how right you were about this place.  Here I feel alive, I have all the things I ever wanted and longed for.  I don't have anyone controlling me.  Here I am my own man." Clarks voice was so commanding, it was like the Clark she knew before had never been.

            "Clark, they all miss you, I miss you."

            "We can fix the 'you' missing me part if you want." Again that wicked grin came to his face as he came to stand within millimeters of Chloe. His chest breathed deeply and his eyes filled with lust in seconds. This was getting too close for comfort for Chloe as she was about to step back Clark enveloped her in his arms and he covered her mouth with his.  Chloe was so shocked at his graceful movements.  It was like he was fluid moving so rapidly and smooth.  The kisses filled with more heat and determination that Chloe was surrendering herself to the most natural and carnal instincts.  Clark pulled her purse off of her and started to take a course towards the bed.

            This was really one of Chloe's better fantasies, right? Then she felt him reach for the bottom of her blouse, his hands began to roam over the small of her back and working their way up slowly.  Soon his hands were pulling his form fitting top off and over his head. Chloe was awestruck with his magnificently cut upper body, her hands traveled calmly over his well tanned and broad chest. Chloe was now looking into his eyes.  She could see the flames of desire in them, again that smile crept onto his face. Before Chloe knew it she was falling back unto the bed.  Her top getting removed by expert hands, his lips again attacking her flesh.  Clark placed hot kisses along her neck down her collar bone and soon he stopped and he reached the small valley between her breasts. Chloe felt him smile against her as he placed a long kiss there.  Suddenly, she felt his tongue against her.  Her breath caught loudly and her eyes flew open. Chloe's head shot up and her eyes met his devastatingly sexy glare. For a few seconds they both held the gaze.  Then she watched him as he slowly lowered his head and licked her flesh along the cup of her bra. Chloe as much as she wanted this to keep going her senses returned and she shoved him off of her.

            "Wait, I can't do this. Stop, we need to talk."

            "Talk about what? I thought we were gonna fix you missing me. I'm done with talking. It's such a wonderful afternoon, why waste it talking when our bodies could do that with out one word uttered."

            "Clark."

            Chloe was looking him right in the eye and for an instant she caught a flash of the farm boy she knew.  Clark sat up and then leaned over the edge of the bed grabbing her blouse from the floor.  He gently tossed towards her, "Get dressed or I'm likely to continue without your permission."

            Quickly Chloe put her top; when she did she scooted closer to the end of the bed.  Clark still sat there with no shirt on he was staring intently at the floor.  Chloe looked at him and then touched his shoulder, "Clark, why are you here, why are you hiding?"

            Clark turned his head to look her in the eye, Chloe's face was worried and he really didn't want to face her.  He'd been here just long enough that he was beginning to forget a reason to return to Smallville.  Clark looked at the red ring on his finger. He wanted to remove it so he could tell her why but he didn't want to remember why.  He just wanted to be left alone, he took a breath and said, "It's like I said, I'm the one in control here.  That's all I ever wanted."

            "Clark, no it's not.  C'mon, you can tell me anything, it's me Chloe.  You know I'd never hurt you, please just tell me."

            "No, just get out.  Go home.  Don't ever come back here.  And if I see anyone else from Smallville, I'm coming after you."

            "Clark, why are you doing this? I just wanna understand you. God, why don't trust me?"

            Clark glared at her.  His face wasn't kind at all.  He stood up and walked over to his closet. He opened the door and grabbed a black dress shirt.  Turning to face Chloe as he put it on he said, "C'mon, I gotta go.  I'll drop you off in front of the Planet."

            The drive was a quite one except for the blaring techno music from the car's stereo. Clark came to a screeching halt in front of the Daily Planet's building.  Clark reached over to lower the music as Chloe opened her door.  Quickly, he reached over and grabbed her wrist.  Chloe's head spun to look at Clark. He grinned and then used his other hand to touch her cheek, his hand swiftly moved to the back of her head pulling her into a passionate kiss. He lifted his lips lightly from hers and his forehead leaned against hers, he smiled that evil grin of his and spoke, "Remember what I said Chloe, I see anyone from Smallville, you'll regret it," he squeezed harder on her wrist and Chloe winced in pain.

Every word he said to her registered as truth, his lips had gently touched her with every word. Chloe nodded showing she understood his threat. He kissed her again only gently as he had when they were friends.  He let go of her neck and smiled again then said, "It really was nice seeing you again." His eyes traveled the length of her body and rested at her breasts for a second, "Seeing most of you anyway."

            With that said he released her arm. Chloe got out of the car and closed the door. Clark kissed at her and seconds later he sped off into traffic.


	2. Fear Be Damned

Cloaked in Red

Well, here's a second chapter for you guys! Lol, I have most of the story done but I still an ending.  So I at least have another two chapters ready to post in the next week or two.  Anyway I wanna thank all those that left me reviews for my last story.  Aiiie and I have another story ready to post too; I just want to see if I can get some good positive reviews. Oh and I know that there are some facts I should've have checked but I really didn't want to; I guess I took a bit of artistic license. Please read and enjoy and of course please leave me a review!

    Much luv & L8rs,

     Ryoko Kashino

**Ch.**** 2   Fear be Damned**

It had been almost three weeks since Clark had run into little Ms. Sullivan.  He'd kept a close watch on her.  She seemed to take his threat at value.  He was relieved; at least he could stay in Metropolis.  He lay in his bed late this afternoon.  He had no pressing engagements and the girl he'd had last night left very happily satisfied that morning.  He got up showered and dressed.  Tonight he was gonna party.  All the hot spots in Metropolis would be bumping; of course it was gonna be a good Saturday night.  He looked at his ring and kissed it gently, it was his savior and his good luck charm. The ring gave him freedom.  No longer did he have to rely on the Kent's for anything.  He could do what he wanted when he wanted and how he wanted.  And to him that was all that mattered.   He walked over to the giant wall of windows and stared out at the horizon.  The busy city lay within his grasp. His hand rose to the window, touching the cool glass a grin grew on his face and in a whisper he said. "Soon, you'll all be mine."

            Chloe lay in the small back seat of her silver Jetta_.  Really who the hell said this damn car was roomy_, she thought.  She'd been staked out here since three a.m.  Either, she was lucky as hell that he hadn't seen her or he was letting his guard down. Whichever it was she just wanted to see him leave that damn building so she could snoop around.  Somehow her prayers were answered.  He came down the steps and jogged over to a black B.M.W. roadster.  God, she hated that damn car.  Clark must've been lacking somewhere. She laughed to herself and watched as the car sped by. 

After five minutes past she ran across the street and up the stairs.  She picked the lock and walked around the place.  She walked over to his desk. On there was a Sony laptop and other typical desk furnishing and p.c. accessories.  She opened the drawers and picked out the few strays of paper.  Nothing had anything helpful on them.  She cursed under her breath and walked over to his bathroom.  Nothing was in the trash can either.  As she walked back out to the open space that was the apartment her gaze fell upon the closet, there had to be something in there.  Men never took stuff out of their pockets, of course she knew this cause her dad was king of the never removing stuff from his pockets.  She opened the closet and bent down to rummage through dirty clothes and pants pockets, jackpot! As Chloe pulled out some matches from a pant pocket she read the name aloud, "Cloud Nine, humph, I guess I'm gonna have to hit the Metropolis night life."

            Chloe was now ready to leave this place before she got caught.  She was headed to the front door as she realized she'd left the closet wide open.  _Who cares_, she thought.  She continued to the door but her mind played a possible death scenario and she quickly walked back to the closet to close it when she heard his voice just on the other side of the door.  Chloe scrambled to hide herself in a far dark corner of the closet. She closed the door just a seconds before Clark walked in.  He was chatting on a cell phone.  She really couldn't hear too much of the conversation but she still strained.  Afraid but more curious she leaned forward to pear through the slatted closet doors.  Clark was standing there looking around his apartment. 

            "Hey I gotta go. We'll work out the kinks of the plan later. Yeah, yeah, see ya."

            Clark tossed his cell phone onto the couch and he walked around the room slowly.  He felt like he wasn't alone.  He stopped finally in front of his closet.  He turned his back on it and then he got that familiar thousand yard stare.  Chloe's heart was beating so fast in her chest.

            Nothing and no one seemed to be in his apartment. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to open his closet, that's when he heard a gasp, his view came down to rest on Chloe. She was scrunched in the corner.  His face became hard as he reached down and pulled her to her feet.  Chloe struggled in his grasp, "Don't hurt me," flew out of her mouth.

            "Why the hell are you here?"

            "I can't stand it," her mind was racing she needed a lie and quick, "I needed to see you again ok?"

            "I'm not gonna play this stupid game with you Chloe."

            "What game?" she said in the lustiest voice she could manage.  He looked at her confused for a moment and he released his Herculean grip on her arm. Chloe's hands touched his abs then slowly drifted up to his pecks. He watched her hands as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Her arms kept traveling until they were around his neck.  She brought him down to her lips.  _God, Chloe what are you doing, okay just how far am I gonna have to go to save my ass_, she thought.  Her mind was racing and it just felt really good too.

            Clark responded well. He pulled her close to his body.  The heat she was generating in him was incredible.  This was feeling so different than the many other times with the other girls he brought here.  His hands slid down the sides of her body and the kisses became more heated.  As his hands came to rest on her hips he boldly moved them to her ass, grabbing her he lifted her small body.  Chloe had yelped in surprise, and then slowly it became a soft moan into his mouth.  Her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked over to the closest wall.  She was suddenly pinned to the wall and was shocked. Chloe could feel herself becoming more aroused.  Clark kissed her neck and she could feel his full weight against her.  She could feel his excitement too.  _Oh, god, I need to stop this, no just a little more_, she told herself.  Clark was pulling her top off as well as her bra.  Chloe began to tug at the top of his jeans.  Clark smiled and whispered huskily into her ear, "Slow down baby, we'll get there."

            _God, did he just call me baby, oh god, he did, he did_, her mind screamed.  Chloe grabbed his face and kissed him more fevered than before.  Now, she was topless and his mouth engulfed one of her breasts while his left hand caressed the other.  She could feel her self harden at his touch, she moaned again. Causing Clark to let out a good laugh, "This is only round one, you'll really be screaming later." He kissed her again.

 God Chloe was in total ecstasy.  Clark pulled back from for a second to look at her.  Sexy couldn't describe just how she looked to him.  He wanted to totally consume every part of her.  The look on her face was pure hunger.  Her lips swollen from the intense kisses he'd given her.  He smiled at her he leaned into kiss her as he did she moaned again, God, did she even know how incredible those noises were. 

            Clark grabbed Chloe and turned, the bed rested behind them. He gently pushed her down to the bed.  He removed his shirt as his body pinned her there with small moans of pleasure escaping her.  His kisses started at her neck and slowly fell to between her breasts.  Each soft mound got a bath from his tongue.  Chloe's hands played with his hair as she continued to moan his name. As new and even more heated sounds came from her; each one drove him more insane.  He resumed kissing her; the trail began down her abdomen and stopped as he reached the top of her skirt.  Clark looked at Chloe and her eyes gave the okay.  Slowly his hands swept down the sides of the cloth they stopped as he reached the hem. Instantly they shot back up, his hands now unbuttoned the button at the top of the jean skirt.  He easily yanked the skirt from her hips and threw it to the floor.  He knelt there taking in the view before him. 

            Chloe felt so, well mostly naked, why had he stopped?  He was just staring at her. It was kind of scary.  The moment was too long for her.  She sat up and got off the bed.  Clark watched in shock as she began to gather her clothes.  He stood up and looked at her again and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

            "You took to long."

            "I, what, you've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Actually, no, I'm not.  But did you like what you got?"

"I was enjoying myself. C'mon," he stepped closer to her and ran his hand down her still topless body, "I'll move a lot faster."

Chloe shrugged away his hand and looked him in the eye, "Hmm, you're still that slow farm boy."

Clark jaw became stiff and he walked away from her over to the small fridge, he bent down and got out a beer, he snapped off the top and took a long drink. She was fully now dressed and she was looking at him. 

"Well, I see that you're still the same bitch I knew." His tone was cold and nonchalant.

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she walked towards the door.  She stopped and looked at him and a wicked smile came across her face, "If you're really lucky, I just may stop by for a sympathy fuck."

Clark froze as the words came out of her mouth.  He bit his tongue and fought every muscle in his body, he wanted to just run over there and let her know what it would be like to get the real him.  Instead he just smiled as he watched her leave. 

Once out side his door, Chloe caught her breath. She was so afraid there, for a moment she had almost forgotten why she was here. Chloe ran down the steps and over to her car.

Clark threw the beer bottle at the sink and walked over to the window.  He saw Chloe running to her car.  He replayed her words in his mind.  For a second she stopped and then turned to look up at the window.  It was like she saw him watching her; she lifted her hand to her lips and blew him a kiss. Clark raised his hand to catch it; his bad boy smirk came back to his face.  Next time she wasn't going to get away from him without totally surrendering herself to him.

 Chloe stood in her shower scrubbing furiously at her skin.  That last encounter with Clark was so intense.  She had left there feeling fine but as she got closer to the university dorms she was staying at over the summer she was feeling dirty.  She kept scrubbing however the more she replayed the memory of what happened she couldn't feel any cleaner.  Finally after about an hour of showering she left the bathroom.  After she was dressed she began to research the club called 'Cloud Nine.'  Nothing came up really.  A skirmish or two and a few drug raids had done nothing to really tarnish the clubs name.  If anything it was one of the more innocent clubs.  Still she had to wonder how a club like that would attract Clark.  With his whole bad boy thing you'd think he'd want the severest thing out there. She shrugged and looked over at her clock; the bright red numbers read 7:46 p.m. She knew the clubs wouldn't be getting good till around midnight and even then they'd barely have begun to be filled with the real clubbers.  She knew now she'd have to follow him.  God, he really was gonna kill her, if he caught her.


	3. The Hunt and Capture

Cloaked in Red

Well, here's the third chapter and it's well a little risqué.  Lol, oh man I cried last night when they killed Chloe. DAMNIT! On yeah they keep Lana "Somebody save me" Lang.  ARG!  Well I already know some of the things they are planning to throw at us in season four but man for some reason it seemed like a series ending to me.  I am most likely tripping.  Or am I? Please read & enjoy and of course please leave me a review!

    Much luv & L8rs,

     Ryoko Kashino

Ch. 3 The Hunt and Capture

A smokey hazed filled the room along with the scantly clad women and men.  The heavy pounding bass helped with keeping the bodies moving on the dance floor.  The sounds touched his soul and he drank down the drink in his hand.  Clark breathed in the air; it was filled with the smell of sweat, perfumes, colognes and most of all sex.  This whole evening was going to hell.  So far he'd already taken three girls to the small back room.  None of them cooled the burning fire he'd had since this afternoon.  His mind was filled with images of her beneath his body, screaming his name and clutching to him and she came.  He was lost deep in his reverie when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Clark turned his head and saw the bartender handing him a drink he didn't order.

Clark's brow furrowed and he was about to speak when the bartender yelled, "Some sweet thang at the end of the bar sent this to you."

Clark looked over and saw no such girl, "Bottoms up," he said as he grabbed the glass and gulped the drink down. He loved alcohol; it really didn't affect him too much.  It did however lighten his mood. His view skimmed the dance floor and then the bar, he was looking to grab a very pretty girl and just feel her body against his as they would slowly groove against each other to the music.  Again his mind floated to her, Chloe.  As angry as she had made him this afternoon, he just wanted her.  Ever since she had found him his mind floated to her.  Why did she have this sick hold on him; he could have any woman or women that he wanted.   Deep inside the real Clark was slowly picking away at the new him.  He never listened much to the real Clark, but since he'd seen her, it was her fault he was hearing him more often.  He needed to go.  His head was beginning to ache maybe the alcohol wasn't that great.  He just wanted to leave here; he wasn't having the usual fun.  This place was getting old.  He needed to find a new club. 

Chloe watched as she saw his eyes coast over the crowd.  Clark seemed deep in thought about something.  She saw him shift his stance, his face looked bored. _Damn it_, she thought. She had been here for four hours and had only seen him for about two.  Twice he had vanished with some beautiful girl.  She hadn't been able to find him either of the times he'd vanished but he'd always come back alone.  What had he done to those girls? Had he killed them?  She had scoped the crowds and never seen either of the girls come back.  Part of her had really gotten scared.  She wanted to get the hell out of dodge but he just screamed to her.  He stood there so sexy.  The navy dress shirt he wore fit him well, he even had the two top buttons undone, and it almost teased you with how much of a glimpse you got of his chest.  The dark jeans he wore fit so well to his body.  His legs looked even longer than she remembered.  His hair was the same unruly mop it had always been, but his new found confidence or libido which ever it struck you as enhanced his sensuality even more than before.  She had watched him and wondered how this incredibly sexy man was hidden underneath all that flannel and jeans on the farm.  The city had brought out the animalistic Clark.  She was scared and yet so exhilarated by the Clark she was watching.  She didn't know which she preferred more; the sweet Kansas farm boy or the sex dripping city boy.  She needed to get her mind off of him for a second.  She heard heavy synthesized beat and ran to the dance floor. 

Clark stared blandly into the dancing crowd.  All the girls looked the same, hardly any clothes and so much make up. Really not that it was bad thing to see barely clad women, he just preferred them naked. He smiled to himself.  The beat of the music began to penetrate his mind and slowly his body began to sway with the music.  He looked again over the gyrating entities in the dance floor.  It was like slow motion in a movie, the beat had the crowd slowly separated and his eyes soon came upon a vision.  The girl he watched on the floor swayed to the music. Her body called to him.  The dress she wore left little to the imagination.  The pale flesh of her back was to him and small black strands fell from the bow at back of her neck, the skirt began just above her buttocks and ended just beneath those same curves.  He legs were so sexy and the three inch stiletto heals she wore helped cement that in his brain.  The different color dance lights passed over her and caught her short blonde hair just right.  As the girl's body moved with the music she had slowly begun to turn round.  He knew instantly as he saw her face, it was Chloe. 

A grin came to his face as he began to enter the crowd, every beat he could feel the crowd around him move.  His body came into contact with many a gorgeous girl but his eyed only rested on her.  The music had caused her again to have her back to him.  She'd been too into the music to see him coming.  He loved this.  Slowly he inched in behind her.  His hands went to her hips and he quickly began to move close against her.  Soon their bodies moved in unison.  He leaned into breath in her essence and he became intoxicated.  The bump and grind of this dance was driving him wild.  He felt himself stiffen a little and she grooved harder into him.  Her hands reached around the grip his hips. His hands moved to meet hers as they did fingers became entwined.  God, her body felt so good against his. The beat got a bit faster and as it did Clark brought her hand up to his mouth and he kissed her wrist.

Chloe hadn't requested a dance partner but she didn't care. It felt good to release.  She let the heavy groove of the music take control.  Her partner was a little excited but it was good the have someone else bump against her other than those brain dead Smallville boys.  She was grinning and she was getting into the music. Her hands had reached back by their own will and grabbed the hips of her dance partner.  It felt so incredible.  She closed her eyes and just let her mind take control.  In her head she was picturing Clark behind her.  Suddenly she felt her wrist getting kissed. That woke her from her dream.  She wanted to see this man of mystery behind her.

Clark kept his hips in groove with the girl in front of him when she quickly turned to make eye contact with him.  For a moment he saw fear in her eyes, but it quickly faded.  Instead their eyes played a game of tug of war.  Both wanted power in this erotic dance of foreplay.  Clark was letting Chloe win for the time.  Both just let the music take hold. The beat kept their bodies close and soon their souls held the each other captive.  Chloe's arms were up in the air; her every inch taking in the beat of the music. Clark's hands rested on her waist cementing their hips together both kept eye contact, afraid if breaking it the spell beginning would end. 

Clark leaned in closer then kiss her neck. He felt her release a heavy breath.  He was gonna win.  The crowd around them seemed to disappear, all that mattered was them.  This was the dance, the night, this was completely their moment.

Before she knew what happened the two of them were at his apartment. Their bodies still hot from the antics of the dance floor.  Chloe knew and felt there was almost no way out of it now.  Her body was screaming too much for the feel of his touch again.  The boy she had known had now totally vanished and here she stood with the man he was.  Clark stood before her and Chloe was almost afraid to touch him.  Only instinct kicked in as she stood there looking at his chest peek at her through the shirt he wore.  Her hands touched the cloth gently before taking handfuls of it and ripping it open. A few buttons popped off and a huge grin came across his face as she tore the cloth from his body letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes marveled over his glorious body.  Her hands drifted slowly over his sculpted frame. She took his mouth into hers and both of them played for control.  Her kisses were the first to leave lips.  Clark moaned lightly as her kisses came down his neck and along his collar bone. She nibbled lightly at his neck then continued the trail of kisses to his nipple.  Chloe lightly ran her fingers across his chest and down his arms. Clark's breathing became heavy with pleasure. Chloe smiled realizing she was the one in control.  Lightly she licked at his chest, her tongue slowly circling one nipple and then the other. Her kisses began to trail down his well defined abs. She reached his jeans and began to undo them.  Clark watched with absolute shock in his eyes, he was already hard but the moment he saw the zipper come down he was ready to throw her down and taker her. 

Clark reached down to grab her chin, Chloe looked at him and before she could take hold of him in her hand he had bent down and picked her up.  He was walking towards the bed. He laid her down and untied the bow at the back of her neck.  The dress she had worn fell back and exposed most of her upper body.  Clark leaned down and kissed her all the while removing the dress from her body and her heels.  She was on the bed again only in her panties. He looked her up and down, taking in her whole body.  God he just wanted her to call his name out as he'd heard earlier that day. 

He pressed himself down on her. Kisses began again as his hands roamed her sides. He left his hands drift down to her leg, gripping her right leg and bringing it a little up he planted his groin between her thighs and began to grind against her. Chloe's hands slowly drifted around his shoulders.  The sudden feeling of Clark's aroused body against hers made her body tingle.  She could feel the wetness between her legs and before she knew it her head was flung back in pleasure as her throat became exposed to Clark.  Hot sloppy bites slash kisses were placed there.  His hands roamed freely over her chest and soon she began to buck up against him causing him to moan her name slowly and huskily.

His mouth ached to have her breast again and as he slid down to capture one his hands drifted to the elastic of her panties.  It was like their minds were synchronized, her hips lifted a little off the bed so that he could pull the panties off.  His mouth soon left her breasts and found their way to down to her soft stomach.  Her scent was taking over and drunkening him.  His mouth was salivating as he neared her.  Soft warm kisses were placed along her inner thighs.  Chloe's right hand tangled in his hair as her other gripped hard to a handful of pillow. She felt his tongue slowly enter her, first he circled the small nub he found between her folds then he lightly nips at it causing her to call his name. Clark continued to play with her.  Soon he ventured further into her; feeling his warm tongue inside her made her grind softly into him. Her body had intense blast of heat and a hot tingle filled her whole body, her body wracked with waves of pleasure and she felt herself cum. 

Clark felt her body tense for a moment and then she released the sexiest sound ever, she called his name in a way he'd never heard anyone say it.  He kissed his way up to her lips still with her taste on his mouth. Taking both her hands in his; he pinned her to the bed.  He lifted his upper body just out of her reachable kissing range.  He was teasing her inching in closer to pull back seconds later.  Her face was begging for more and well he was very willing to give her what she wanted.   He rolled over taking her body with his. Chloe straddled his hips.  She saw still that he had his pants half on.  She lifted herself off of him and tugged off his remaining clothes. 

Chloe's breath caught as she saw the full rise of his manhood.  Her eyes greedily took in the sight.  She crawled up the bed and kissed his lips gently and she gripped onto the base of the shaft and coolly grafted her hand along his length.  Her thumb rubbed lightly over the tip feeling the first beads of pre-cum. She rubbed the warm sticky fluid between her thumb and index finger and bought it to her mouth she cleaned her fingers with her tongue.  Clark watched in awe as she did this. Her hand then rushed back down to grip him in her hand. Her hand began to rise up slowly squeezing a little more pressure in to her grip as she brought it up. Clark moaned and soon was lost in the thrashes of pleasure. Her mouth soon engulfed the head and lightly her tongue circled the tip, as he began to reach the edge his hips bucked up causing Chloe to grip harder to him as her mouth was filled with the warm fluid taste from earlier.  Chloe swallowed quickly leaving behind a slightly bitter taste in her mouth.

Both of their mouths met again struggling for the power of the next act, but Chloe was easily rolled back to be on the bottom. Once again Clark planted himself firmly between her legs only this time he had both of her hands pinned with his right hand, his kisses now had a fierceness that Chloe had never felt before.  She moaned and grunted lightly against his lips.  His left hand drifted lazily over her body down to her the warm wetness between her thighs.  He let his fingers rub her nub teasingly causing her to whimper and beg for more with her desperate kisses.  Soon he delved deeper with his finger at her entrance; he circled her lightly then slipped a single digit into her.

 Chloe's eyes widened as she felt him slip into her. The noises she made were nothing like she'd ever heard when she did this on her own.  Her hips lifted lightly causing Clark to dive deeper into her. Soon he added another finger.  Watching her body react to his actions made him harden again; he again felt her body seep its juices and with that he removed his fingers and replaced them quickly with his penis. 

Chloe felt a sudden switch and she opened her eyes to see Clark resting on his elbows. He kissed her gently and then he deepened the kiss and he shifted swiftly.  Before she knew what happened Clark's groin was rubbing against her and she felt a sudden burst of pain but it subsided as she felt his hips move away slightly and then rush back into her.  Her arms wrapped around him.  Their pace was careful at first.  Clark was looking in her eyes and he slowly rocked against her. 

Once again his kisses became more heated, Chloe couldn't think straight, her body was feeling so much more than it had ever experienced in her life.  Every nerve of her body was tingling.  Her body began to get used to the steady pace and she begged into his hear, "Faster, Clark, please."

His lips again captured hers and his pace quickened.  Chloe's leg shifted to wrap around his waist bring him in deeper.  If seemed as if he'd grown bigger while inside her; her body began to react on its own and soon she felt her hips match his rhythm.  Her muscles gripped harder around him as he pumped in and pulled back. This caught Clark of guard and he called out her name.  Both began this back and forth pull of pleasure.  Clark was beginning to feel he was reaching his limit, his pace a bit slower but his pound was harder. Chloe's body was again starting to quiver; he knew that he just needed a few more pushes.  Both of them reached for each others lips and began the heated throws of passion.  Chloe and Clark both screamed at the same time. Her nails dug into his skin and she had scratched him all down his back as her last intense wave of pleasure past through her. 

Clark's body fell limp against hers.  His breath was heavy and tired. He waited the last few seconds still as he felt himself empty his seed inside her.  When he felt he could move he slowly removed himself from her and he fell down to the bed.  Clark had barely broken a sweat, but he looked incredible, with his hair messy and a few strands stuck to his forehead while Chloe's whole body glistened with sweat beads.  This had been the most intensely passionate sex Clark had ever experienced.  He looked at her and was amazed. How could this girl have such an affect on him? 

Clark was the first to fall asleep, Chloe got up and walked over to his fridge and looked for something cool the drink, she found the last coke he must've had. She drank it quickly and then drank a small glass of water.  She was hungry but her body was tired more than hungry.  She walked back over to the bed and looked at Clark's sleeping frame.  He was even sexy asleep.  She smiled and crawled under the covers.  She grabbed his hand and fiddle with it for a few minutes.  She looked at his hand and saw he had her class ring she'd kept hidden in her desk at the Torch office. She frowned and took it off of his finger and placed it on the night stand.  She cuddled close to him and lightly kissed his lips before she was the next victim to slumber. 


	4. Reality Check

Cloaked in Red

Well, this is the last installment I have prepared! OHHH the sadness is still within me! Arg!  Well should this be the end or what? Let me know if not I will write another chapter to finalize this story, but I'll have to totally watch my season 2 dvd's first but damnit they're still at the store, I haven't had a chance to buy them yet. Arg! Lol arg is my word savvy? Lol, okay well oh I have my next story ready to post I will do the final checks and then post it sometime tomorrow.  It will be a AU fic now, that Chloe is dead. You stupid $%&(#()%  %($#&(#)% (#&%)&! Oye, Chloe is gone; and you know what she knew she was gonna die, she saw it! OMG, I am so pissed off!!!! Okay read chapter 4 now. Bye my lovelies.

    Much luv & L8rs,

     Ryoko Kashino

Ch. 4  Reality check

Clark's eyes were a bit cloudy when he opened them. He didn't feel like getting up just yet so he closed his eyes again.  He felt warmer than usual then he felt a shift next to him. His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly.  His head whipped around looking at his new surroundings.  He knew this place but at the same time he didn't.  This wasn't his room.  Where the hell was he? Who the hell was in bed with him?

            Clark moved slowly towards the edge of the bed. He reached out and grabbed a pair of boxers that lay on the floor.  As he pulled them on he walked around; still groggy and kind of scared.  The last thing he remembered was telling Lana he loved her.  Then his memory came back.  He'd left Smallville, but for how long? Where was he? Damn his head hurt and felt weird being in only his boxers.  He walked over to a dresser and pulled out some pajama pants and a shirt.  He dressed quickly and quietly.  The person in bed shifted beneath the sheets. 

            Clark was really beginning to freak out.  He needed to know who was asleep in the bed.  But if he moved the sheets they'd wake up.  He could use his x-ray vision but instead he spotted a small purse.  He walked over and opened it.  Nothing not a license or identification card was in there.  He cursed to himself.

            Clark turned his head and was about to use is vision when he spotted a ring.  It looked familiar.  He walked over to the night stand and touched the ring.  His eyes widened and he realized it was his class ring.  Damn it.  Why did he take it off?  Wait he should've never have put it back on.  Instead of putting the ring back on, Clark placed it back on the table top and looked over to the pile of rumpled sheet.  He needed to find out who it was. 

Suddenly the pile moved.  The sheet slipped down fast and there he saw a familiar face. Clark was struck back.  There was Chloe and she was topless.  He took his view away from her and walked over to the couch.  He lay down and wondered what the hell happened.  God what had he and Chloe done? Or what had he done to her?

            Clark wanted to scream; instead he rubbed his temples and stared at the ceiling.  He turned his head in his view he spotted the phone after walking over he dialed home.  It rang twice before it was answered.  A calm voice came over the line, "Hello, Kent residence, this is Martha."

            Clark smiled and then he remembered why he wasn't home.  A lump began to develop in his throat.

            "Hello? Is anyone there?  Hello? Clark is that you?"

            Clark's breath caught, he wanted to say he was sorry and that he loved her. But the memory of her laying in that hospital bed made him swallow hard; her voice came over again, "Clark, if it's you, please honey come home, sweetie we love you."

            Clark slammed down the ringer.  The sudden noise made the body in the bed sit up straight.  Chloe rubbed her eyes and then gripped the sheet to cover her naked breasts.  Clark was at the desk and looked upset.  She got up from the bed wrapping the sheet around her.  Chloe let her hand rest on Clark's right forearm.  He looked at her, his eyes filling with tears his voice came out shaky, "God, Chloe, what have I done?"

            Chloe didn't have a retort for that, instead she led him to the couch as he gripped to her then began to cry.  Chloe was surprised, what happened to him? He was so much different then he'd been. No this was the Clark she knew.  Chloe searched her mind for comforting words but her mind and mouth failed her.  She instead let Clark cry.  The minutes that passed felt like an eternity. 

Clark finally got a hold of himself and used his hands to wipe away all the tear streams.  Chloe was sitting next to him. He felt so relieved for a split second his friend was here.  Terror then filled him as he realized she was wrapped in a sheet.  He couldn't remember exactly what happened; he had a small flash of them half dressed and kissing on the bed but his mind blanked over after that.  He looked at her and wanted to ask what happened but then she'd think he was crazy.  Again a flash came to him, only this time his head hurt.  He hands flew to the sides of his head as he grunted in pain.

"Clark what's wrong?" Chloe leaned towards him and touched his back softly trying to comfort him. 

Clark shook of her touch and said, "No, Chloe don't touch me…"

A flash of him drinking and dancing passed through his mind.  Had he been drunk the night before?  Again another searing pain passed and a new vision came to him, he was dancing again with Chloe and the dream focused in on his hand, he'd had the ring on. 

Clark was bent over on the floor in front of Chloe, she didn't know what the hell was going on but it was scaring her.  The boy she'd wanted more than ever was back but he was going psycho on her? His pain filled screams made her want to cry.  She'd never seen him in this much pain before, hell she'd never seen him hurt ever! What the hell was going on?

Clark finally stopped screaming, he was bent over and taking deep breaths.  His head turned to look at Chloe.  His face was upset, his brows furrowed together and he said, "Chloe what happened last night, I don't remember what happened after we danced."

Those words felt like a new stab to her heart.  Last night had been the most wonderful night of her life. Oh wait that's right he didn't notice her, he wasn't in love with her. _Damn him_, she thought.

"Y'know Clark, you were pretty drunk last night, I brought you back here.  It was hard getting the information from your stupid drunk ass.  We got here and for some reason you stripped naked and fell asleep."

Clark could tell she was lying, he didn't want to know what really happened. No, he did, he shook his head as he said, "Chloe what really happened? There's no way I sleep naked! I never slept that way at home.  Why are you naked too? Just….."

Clark was sidelined by another pain; as he fell forward Chloe rushed to his side and saw the tears coming from Clark's eyes. Clark's vision was blurred and another dream like vision played, it showed him and Chloe having sex, he was looking down at her as he was pushing into her. 

Clark's hands held him inches from the floor.  The pain he felt was jarring.  His breath was severely labored.  Chloe watched she'd never seen him so sick.  It was scaring her beyond belief.  Tightly shut as his eyes were, tears still escaped.  After a few minutes Clark's arms gave and he hit the floor.  He was taking in deep breaths and now lying on his side.  Chloe touched his arm softly causing Clark to look at her swiftly.  He scooted to sit up right.  He was looking at Chloe; his face was apologetic.  Chloe knew that face all to well.  She was about to touch his hand when he leaned forward taking her into his arms. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. God Chloe, please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

Chloe pushed away from him and said, "What are you sorry for?"

"For leaving, for not telling you where I was, for not remembering," he looked at her again staring her right in the eyes, "For not being able to tell you the truth."

"All that is forgivable; you need to tell other people that.  Clark, I'm your friend. I'm sure you have your reasons. None of which I'll press to know."

For a second Clark wanted to ask if she needed to tell him anything else, he knew there was more than that on her mind.  He could see it in her eyes and the way that her voice had quivered when she asked him what he was sorry for.  Everything he'd been hiding from was rushing to him.  It wasn't hurting like it had before, but inside he was still aching, he wanted to go home.  He needed to go home, but he was still so afraid his father wouldn't want him back. His mother's pleas hung freshly in his mind as he and Chloe sat in silence. 

Clark watched as Chloe stood up.  She gathered her clothes up and was about to enter the bathroom when Clark said, "Chloe I have a shirt and sweats you could barrow."

"Thanks Clark but all your clothes wouldn't fit."

"The sweats have ties you know."

Chloe smiled sadly as Clark stood and walked over to the dresser.  He found the sweat pants and then walked over to his closet.  He pulled out a plain white t shirt and an old flannel.  He handed them all to Chloe, again she smiled but this time it was one he'd seen on her face when she was really happy.

Clark watched as she entered the bathroom, soon the water turned on.  Clark walked back over to the night stand and stared at the ring.  Part of him wanted the ring on so badly yet he knew he couldn't hide forever.  The ring was calling him; a part of himself was begging him to just put it back on.  He sat there tempted to just burn the damn thing up with his heat vision or crush it with his bare hands. 

"Hey," Clark turned his head to see Chloe dressed in his clothes. He wanted to laugh, she was right nothing he gave her fit, in fact she looked like she'd shrunk.  Clark smiled as Chloe came round to sit next to him.  She took one of his hands in hers while her other arm went around his shoulders.  She leaned her head on his arm; her hair still wet began to leave a wet mark on him.  Clark didn't care.  They both sat quietly, knowing that all had been forgiven in the silence.  Clark leaned his head over and gave Chloe a kiss on the forehead. 

"What was that for?"

"Cause, I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Clark, don't be…"

"I know don't be stupid.  Chloe, I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

A wave of sadness came over Clark's face, which was something Chloe never could handle well.  Her hand went to his cheek, gently touching him; a small smile came to his face.  Clark reached his hand to hers and grasped it as he said, "Chloe, don't leave me here alone.  I don't trust myself.  Stay the weekend with me please?"

Chloe put her arms around Clark so fast they fell back.  For a moment they both laughed, time seemed to have rewound and Clark felt safe as did Chloe. Chloe nodded and said, "Anything you need Clark."

Clark smiled his classic Kent charm coming back instantly.  He then reached over pulling open the night stand's top drawer open, quickly he pushed the ring that lay on the top of the dresser into the drawer. 

The weekend seemed almost surreal.  Chloe had never had that much time with Clark alone ever.  It was a small vacation.  And it was something she treasured.  Although, she had to totally lie her ass off to both her father and cousin.  It was okay, it was only once, she never really did this sort of thing, but they'd understand, you'd do anything for your friends, especially the ones you loved.  That was just about the understatement of the year.  Okay she was in love from day one, but she could play it cool.  Who was she kidding?

Clark entered the apartment with a grocery bag and it was filled to the brim with all of the things Chloe loved.  It had the Daily Planet and some of those iced coffee's she'd stuff in her locker on those last tense days of deadlines for the torch.  She dug through the bag and finally pulled out a cold bottle milk and some sweets; these were definitely Clark's treats.  She smiled and let out a light laugh.  Clark looked at her and smiled his ever famous Kent smile, "What?" He asked.

"God, Clark sometimes you really amaze me.  It's almost as if you're two different people.  Right now you're the boy I've known for years, the one with a simple grin that can make all grey clouds disappear and a sweet tooth no human could have. And for the previous three weeks you were this evil son of bitch I wanted to run over."

"Chloe," He began and walked over to the couch, "You have to understand; I was I didn't want to remember, I was running, I don't know how, I don't think I can go back there.  I did…I just caused so many bad things that I can't even tell you about.  I was nothing but a problem for my mom and dad.  It's just better I stay away."

Chloe was mentally strangling herself as she walked towards him; things had been wonderful why did she always have to put her foot in her mouth? 

"Clark, I was just telling you how…I didn't mean for it to sound that way…I was…I was just.."

"I know you were just being honest.  Damn it, why could you just keep the lie going for a few more hours?"

Clark turned to sit looking away from Chloe.  He let his hands fidget and finally he stood then walked past Chloe.  He stood infront of the night stand and looked down and the top drawer.  He pulled open the drawer and stared at the ring.  Chloe watch him quietly. The agony of the silence made her walk over to where he stood.  She closed the drawer and stood between him and the night stand.  She leaned into him and let her arms slip around him.  She felt his arms come up around her slowly.  She smiled sadly against him and said, "I'm sorry Clark."

"It's not your fault."

They stood there for a few minutes quietly, trying to absorb the last few intimate moments.  Clark pulled back from Chloe to look at her face.  It was so sad, and he knew for reasons that are all his fault.  Clark shook his head then placed his hands at the side of Chloe's face.  Gently he kissed her.  It was the first time he'd kissed her on her lips with out the ring on his finger.  It felt so right.  When he let her out of the kiss her eyes opened slowly and she said lightly, "I better go."

Clark nodded but as she went to step pass him; his arm pulled her back to his body. Again he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, He shook his head, "No, not yet, Chloe, not yet."

Chloe was then lifted slightly from the floor by Clark's firm embrace.  He kissed her and then turned them so that they fell lightly onto the bed.  Chloe pinned beneath him was feeling like this was a dream.  She was getting the Clark she'd always wanted.  It was mind boggling, she had won him.  She didn't know how, but she wasn't going to complain.


	5. Fear and Love

Cloaked in Red

Well, people I read the reviews and I couldn't leave you hanging I had to get those last few things tied up.  We all know how the 3rd season begins and I had to get Clark and Chloe back to a strained friendship.  So I hope you all like this.  I'll do have some other Chlark stories, should I put them up? If so let me know in a review.  Oh and I am going to take a second to thank all my reviewers.  So hear it goes, Thank You's go to the following people: Jewel, Kathy, The Wander, Star999, Insatiable, Rebel Goddess, AutumnGold and Perlenoire99.  Seriously thank you so much for your reviews.  I love Clark and Chloe and as I watched the 2nd season DVD's episode 22, Calling. You know at the end when Chloe sees Clark and Lana kissing I cried! Oh I am such a dork.  Chloe you have your loyal fans and we love you! Scream it with me peoples: CHLARK FOREVER!

Luv Always

   Ryoko

Chp. 5  Fear and Love.

Clark woke late Monday morning.  He moved his arm lazily over the left side of his bed and felt nothing.  She had left. Slowly, he let his eyes open.  Clark turned his head to look at the empty side of the bed.  _She'd left, damn she really left_, he thought.  Last night they'd had sex again.  The ring hadn't returned to his finger at all the rest of that weekend.  It really hadn't been a whole weekend together but it was long enough to make him want to go home.  Make him want to return to his real life, not stay in this world of lies.  Still deep down his alter ego called him.  Clark sat up and yawned into his hands. He looked around his apartment and he knew he should get up but he instead let his head fall back to the pillows.  As he stared up at the ceiling he let last night replay in his mind.

Clark looked at the pillow Chloe had used to sleep on.  As he brought it to him he could smell her skin again.  It was so calming.  He had someone he trusted and cared about here with him.  He smiled as he remembered how they talked till she'd fallen asleep.  Clark then focused on the dresser next to his bed.  The ring was still in there.  He let his eyes stare through the wood, there a small piece of meteor rock lay, and it could change him from sweet farm boy to megalomaniac in seconds. Clark stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Chloe was still shlepping coffee for her boss at the Daily Planet.  Only now she had a huge grin on her face for most of the day.  Still deep down her soul nagged her to tell someone, but she remembered the promise she made him.  It was killing her, so as she sat there spell checking an article she decided to take five an email herself.  Okay it was a stupid thing to do but at least she wasn't so edgy.  She looked at the clock and couldn't wait to see 5p.m. it was still a few hours away. 

Clark cleaned his apartment and then sat around for an hour.  He was nervous and he just couldn't get this weird feeling Chloe was gonna let everyone know where he was.  He looked at the phone and again he wanted to talk to his mother.  Just for a second, hear her soothing voice; his heart was falling apart just remembering what he had caused her and his father to lose. He hated himself and even worse he almost wished he's never made it a live to this planet.   He sat down at his desk and stared at the phone and he remembered how he felt when she laid in the hospital on the fringes of death, he hadn't lost her but he remembered all the fear he had felt.  She had to hate him; he'd taken her only real child from her. Damnit, he needed to tell her, he was sorry. 

Clark looked at his watch and saw the time, it was 3:30, he decided to drive into the heart of Metropolis and wait for Chloe.  Half an hour had passed and Clark Parked the car about a half a block from the Planet, he quickly text messaged Chloe that he'd meet her at Jim's across from the Planet. 

While he walked along the busy streets of Metropolis he looked around and watched the various people the business types, woman, teenagers, and punks. The thing that had made him stop in his tracks was a sight that he remembered being in at one time in his life. Clark watched as a mother and son were walking, holding hands and the mother was talking while the boy laughed.  He saw himself and his mother in those other people's roles for just a second and he felt a pain deep within himself. Clark nervously raised his hand to his stomach and grimaced.  He looked around for the closest phone booth.  He fished in his pocket for the correct change then dialed his parent's home. 

Four rings past and not answer he was about to hang up hen he heard the message begin, it was his mother's voice. "Hi, this is the Kent residence sorry we must be out at the moment but please leave a message for either Jonathan, myself or Clark, Thank you."

They hadn't taken his name out of the outgoing message. He felt frog in his throat and cleared it quickly as he heard the all famous beep, "Uh, mom, I just called to apologize. I'm, I'm, I'm sorry.  I never wanted to hurt you and dad. There's…."

Martha sat in her kitchen and for the tenth time the phone rang. She didn't want to deal with another person.  Everything had been bothering her today. She's snapped at Jonathan first thing this morning and she hadn't seen him since around noon when he said he had an errand to run and he'd be gone until dark.  She had never said it but part of her blamed him for Clark leaving. Every night since she'd some home from the hospital she would go into Clark's room and cry.  She missed him. Every bit of him from his bad habit of over sleeping to his ever present smile when he was trying to get out of doing something he knew was wrong. She most of all missed his voice and his "Love ya mom," every morning as he'd run out of the house to do farm chores. 

Martha looked at the phone and rolled her eyes as the final ring before the message beeped on.  She had walked over to the phone waiting to hear the person calling.  Then she heard a voice that made her tear up.

"Uh, mom, I just called to apologize. I'm, I'm, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you and dad. There's…"

Martha picked up the phone and said, "Clark, sweetie, oh God, baby please just come home."

"Mom," Clark's voice broke when he heard her plea.

"Yes, Clark, where are you? Why haven't you called? Just tell me where you are. I'll get you myself."

"No, mom, I just called to…"

"I don't care about that, it wasn't your fault. No one ever blamed you."

"Dad did, you didn't see him."

"No, he didn't mean it. Clark, he was upset, he never meant it. Please just come home."

"I can't mom not yet, I can't even forgive myself. I just called to tell you I was sorry and that I love you."

Clark felt a few tears form; they fell as he hung up the phone.  He stood there for a moment and then wiped his face free of tears.  Clark took a few deep breaths and regained his composure.  He walked over to the greasy spoon that stood across from the daily planet and waited for Chloe.

Chloe was practically running out of the building when she thought she heard her name called.  Chloe stopped and looked around and there in the far end of the lobby stood Mr. Kent.  Chloe felt all the blood leave her face.  Instantly she began to formulate a lie as Mr. Kent neared her.  A fake smile plastered on her face and she spoke, "Hi, Mr. Kent, what brings you to Metropolis?"

"Chloe, you know what brought me here. Those reports on possible sightings of Clark, you had promised to bring those home this weekend.  Martha and I waited all weekend to see you. What happened?"

"I got a little side tracked, my cousin wanted me to stay this weekend and actually as she claims 'do something very teenager.'"

"I know you really shouldn't be too worried about Clark but…"

"Mr. Kent, I don't know how you can even think that I don't care about Clark as much you.  I care; I care a whole damn lot. I can't see life without him.  I have those reports and I just sent them off this afternoon in the late mail batch, so it may not be sent till tomorrow. I even sent a letter explaining why they were late."

Jonathan raised his arm and said, "Will you calm down. I didn't mean it that way; it's just been really hard.  I miss him and so does his mother. He's our son, Chloe and we love him, I just hope he knows that."

Chloe felt like telling him everything right there at that second. She could see the hurt in his eyes.  Mr. Kent looked like he'd aged a few years since the last time she'd seen him.  Chloe gave Mr. Kent a sad smile then hugged him and said, "He does, I know he does, he has to."

            Mr. Kent returned the sad smile and said, "Thanks Chloe.  I'd better get going. Martha's gonna kill me if I don't get home before it gets too late."

            Chloe stood there and watched as Mr. Kent walked out of the lobby.  Quickly, she ran back to the elevator and back up to her desk to send off those reports she'd promised.

            Clark sat in a window table so that Chloe could see him when she crossed the street.  He was staring at the menu when something told him to look up.  As he did his gaze came to rest on the steps of the Planet.  There he saw his father stepping of the last step and walking the opposite way of the restaurant.  _Damn her_, he thought. Clark walked out of the diner and became a blur.          

            Chloe had just finished her task and pushed the button for the elevator.  She looked at her watch and saw that she was fifteen minutes late.  Damn, oh well let Clark get a taste of his own medicine, she smiled to herself as she pictured him sitting there staring at his watch and looking out the window.  A ding sounded and the elevator doors opened, there stood Clark in the elevator.  He didn't look to happy.  Chloe frowned and asked, "What's with the long face? You didn't like waiting, I gather?"

            Clark's face didn't let up and Chloe could swear she saw his jaw become harder as she neared him. Chloe playfully nudged him and said in an annoyingly playful tone, "Awe little Clarky, no likey to waity waity."

            Clark looked at her and she could swear she saw flames forming in his eyes. When they reached the lobby, Clark grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the building.  Chloe was now getting more than a little pissed herself.  When they began to walk away from the food joint Chloe snatched her hand away from Clark's and said, "Okay what the hell is going on here Mr. McPissy pants."

            "How can you even ask me that?! You know damn well what I'm pissed about. Chloe, I saw him. I saw my father."

            "What the hell are you talking about?" Chloe was going to play dumb although she knew she really couldn't do that well.  She didn't tell anyone but herself; in all technicalities she hadn't broken her promise.

            "Chloe, I can't believe you.  Why'd you do this to me?"

            "Do what? Clark, I didn't tell him anything. He came here on his own!"

            Clark had never wanted to tell Chloe to leave him alone as much as he did now.  Somehow, he couldn't, instead he looked around and saw that a few people had stopped to stare at them.  Clark took a deep breath and said, "This time I gave you everything and you threw it away. Damn it Chloe, I trusted you."

            Chloe stood there angry for getting blamed for something she hadn't done.  She'd never do this to him why couldn't he trust her?  Clark looked at her; his angry face changed to hurt.  He stood there staring at her for a moment and then turned to walk away.

            Chloe chased after him all the way back to the car. As Clark was opening the driver's side door Chloe called to him from outside the passenger door, "C'mon Clark open the door."

            Clark sat in silence staring at the steering wheel. Again Chloe called to him only this time she tapped the window lightly and gave an expectant look.  Clark looked over at her and then back at the steering wheel.  When she again called his name Clark put the key in the ignition.  Chloe now was beating on the window and screaming at him.  Clark looked at her one more time then drove off.

            Chloe was cursing herself as she reached the dorm in a taxi.  She quickly paid then ran over to her car and headed to Clark's place. 

            Clark had just walked into his home when he heard the voice in his head say, "Put it back on, and I promise I'll let you forget everything that has just happened."

            Clark shook his head and sat down on his couch.  Minutes passed ad he sat there and doing his best to ignore the voice.  These were false promises; not a word would be true because he knew he'd remember.  Eventually everything would come back to haunt him.  Suddenly he heard Chloe banging on the door and screaming at him.

            "Clark let me in! I'm serious Clark just let me in. Open up!" screamed Chloe.

            The door flew open and Clark looked angry again. He reached out and pulled her in the building by her upper arm.  Chloe squeaked out a small surprised scream and then she was pinned to the wall. Clark slowly rubbed his cheek on hers and whispered, "I told you I'd kill you if I saw another person from Smallville here in Metropolis."

            Chloe's breath caught and she stammered, " I told you I didn't call him here.  You haven't been as careful as you thought. Other people have seen you. I didn't tell anyone, I swear!"

            "I told you before stupid isn't your shtick, so quit acting like you're innocent, you know what's coming."

            Clark pulled back from her and let a smirk spread across his face. He let his right hand slowly trace up her arm and his smirk became a full on smile as his hand reached her neck, softly he brushed away a rogue strand of her blonde hair.  He leaned in and kissed her neck then whispered, "And you were a true hell cat in bed too."

            Chloe shoved him back and tried to open the door that was next to her, but his hand blocked it.  She kept pulling at the door knob with no budge.  She felt his warm breath on her shoulder and for the first time she was beginning to think his threat wasn't one.  She spun around and shoved him again with more force and he stumbled back.

            "You know that's a reason I always liked you, you're a fighter." Said Clark with amusement in his voice; again he headed towards Chloe when he grunted.  His hand rose to his side and he fell to the ground.

            Chloe now had the door open and was about to run out when she heard Clark groan in pain.  She stopped and looked over to see him on the floor.  She was still scared of him but at the same time she remembered the last time he was like this.  She wanted to run over to him but instead stood there watching him writhe in pain. 

            Clark gritted his teeth as each pain hit him harder.  Inside his head he heard his own voice scream, "Don't hurt her.  I'll kill you if you do."

            Still on the floor, Clark was gasping for air.  He looked over to see Chloe watching him.  He could see tears in her eyes.  Again another sharp pain spread over him and he reached out his arm and screamed, "Chloe, help me! Please!"

            Chloe broke and tears fell from her eyes, she stepped closer to him and as she heard him again call to her she dropped to her knees.  Chloe touched his arm slowly and said, "What do you want me to do Clark?"

            "I don't know, God Chloe just help me!"

            Chloe's hand slowly touched his cheek and suddenly spoke, "Clark I never told your dad about you. He came here himself.  I'll never tell anyone, I would never hurt you like that. Don't you understand I love you?"

            Clark stopped screaming and suddenly his body went limp.  Chloe shook him but he had passed out.  She sat on the floor with his head in her lap and cried.

            In the morning Clark woke on the floor. He remembered last night and shook his head.  Damn it he hated himself for letting that damn girl bring down all his defenses. He looked at his finger and saw the ring was still on.  As he sat up and looked around the room he saw a piece of paper folded on the desk next to his phone.  On the paper was his name scrawled out in Chloe's hand writing; he opened the note and read it.

            Clark,

                        I don't know what's happening with you but all I do know is that you have scared me beyond anything I could have ever imagined. I can't be around you when you're not the person I thought I knew.  I'll contact you when there's something you need to know. I love you.

            Chloe

            Clark stood there taking in those last three words, he'd always known. Those words were his saving grace.

Epilogue

            It had been almost a month since Chloe had seen Clark.  They'd talked on the phone but she couldn't bring herself to be in the same room with him again.  This past week a memorial service had been held for Lex.  Chloe didn't know Clark had attended until she'd talked to Lana a day or so later.  Things had gotten worse for the Kent's and it was painful to see them losing the farm and missing their son.  Chloe knew she had to see him just one last time, he needed to know.


End file.
